Ramjet (Aurex)
|-|Robot mode= |-|Vehicle mode= "Annihilation is ecstasy." "Accept your fate and welcome the glorious chaos that awaits." The being originally known as Ramjet has one goal and one goal only; to enact his master's every whim and desire. For millions of years he executed the Chaos Bringer's commands without question or fail. Traversing dimensions and realities with the simplest gesture; Ramjet's power was near limitless. With the Unicron singularity destroyed by the actions of Nexus Prime, Ramjet's sole reason for existence, securing Unicron's presence across all parts of the multiverse, is no more. Biographical Data and Physical Description Name: Ramjet Alternate Identities: Origin: Aurex cluster Homeworld: Cybertron Allegiance: *Decepticons *Herald of Unicron Function: Harbinger of Unmaking Height: Weight: Power and Stats Attack Potency: At least Star level (w/o Unicron's power) to possibly Galaxy level, Universe level (w/ Unicron's power). *Fought off a Megatron with a gravistar's power. The power of a dead star is nothing to him. *Ramjet has fought toe to toe against Vector Prime. *Ramjet has held the power of dead universes. Speed: Supersonic+ (w/o Unicron's power) *"With his dimension hopping abilities and raw power also severely dampened by the effects of the Terminus Blade and Star Saber, Ramjet once again relies on his supersonic jet mode for attack and pursuit missions. He has a top speed of Mach 4." Strength: Superhuman Class 100 (w/o Unicron's power). *Ramjet has a 10 strength rating, meaning he should be able to lift at least 100 tons. *With his connection to Unicron he can augment his power, described as "near limitless". Durability: At least Star level (w/o Unicron's power), Galaxy level to Universe level (w/ Unicron's power) *While blasted by the power of a gravistar, Ramjet was unharmed and remarked that the power of dead stars is nothing to him as he has held the power of dead universes. *Ramjet has survived blasts from Vector Prime who has fended off galaxy-erasing quantum waves from Unicron. *Ramjet's body is composed of antimatter and held together by force of will. He has regenerative properties and can heal from injuries. Intelligence: Insane, highly intelligent and a clever strategist. Weaknesses: "Due to the torturous pain he endured and his undying devotion to his master, Ramjet often suffers from fits of insanity." "Aside from the fact that he's insane, Ramjet's weaknesses are few and difficult to exploit. Chief among them is the fact that he holds his atoms together through mere force of will. Even a momentary lapse of concentration could case him to fly apart, and his has no idea how long it might take for him to re-coalesce. Though he is highly intelligent and a clever strategist, he is not subtle, and his slavish devotion to Unicron can cause him to lose sight of the big picture. He has been outmaneuvered on more than one occasion. Skills, Abilities and Weaponry Quantum Manipulation: "Ramjet's most impressive ability in his capacity to generate quantum fields intense enough to collapse space-time in upon itself, creating semi-stable extra-dimensional wormholes from one reality to another. The creation of these wormholes is extremely energy intensive, and it can take some time for Ramjet to generate sufficient distortion fields." Antimatter Manipulation: "Destroyed and recreated over and over again during his imprisonment, Ramjet's corporeal form is constructed from highly radioactive unstable antimatter, held together by the force of his will. As a result, he has access to nearly unlimited energy. The interaction of normal matter with the surface of his skin causes him to be surrounded by a constant halo of matter annihilation, the energy output of which is harvested by startling efficiency by subdermal energy collectors. ... He is able to channel part of his physical form into focused antimatter blasts, which can destroy almost anything they hit. Overuse of this capability weakens him considerably, however, so he rarely uses it ... More formidable is the fact that his mere touch can destroy most opponents in a violent matter/antimatter reaction." Regeneration: "His own anti-atoms are replenished constantly via inter-dimensional bleed from non-space." Plasma and Energy Manipulation: He can "employ his more conventional plasma pulse cannons and high energy shock blade." Mini-Cons: "Defensively, Ramjet is accompanied constantly by a swarm of Mini-Cons that have devolved over time into little more than mindless drones, devoted to protecting their master." Energy Projection: "Emits powerful blasts from his body." Swords: "Channels Unicron's dark energy through two Antrodemonus Swords hidden within his wings." Missiles: "Can launch MX-00 caliber missiles capable of collapsing a Transformers' spark upon direct impact." Soul Manipulation: At the height of his power Ramjet could extinguish the sparks of Transformers with the flick of a finger. Sources Ramjet's 2005 profile Ramjet's 2016 profile and tech specs Ramjet's TFWiki page